Three (character)
Three, or 3', is the Numberblock made up of 3 yellow blocks. She has a red crown and 3 balls for buttons to resemble a clown, and like most other clowns, she can juggle all 3 balls. She also has a jester-hat like appendage on her top block. She first appears in the episode with the same name. She is voiced by Beth Chalmers who also voices One and Five. Episode Appearances *ALL except ''One, Another One, Two with Double Trouble & Building Blocks Total number of appearances: 45 Personality 3 is happy-go-lucky and loves to entertain and juggle. She is boastful and thinks that she is the best Numberblock. Relationships 0 1 3 & 1 had a great relationship. In "Four", when 3 goes out to remove a fourth square cloud and isn't big enough, 1 has an idea by adding up with her to become 4. 2 3 & 2 had a great relationship. Other 3's Three Numberblocks 3's become the Three Threes. 4 3 & 4 had a great relationship. In "Four", 3 is upset that she wants to be the biggest Numberblock, but 4 changes from vertical to a square. 5 3 & 5 had a great relationship. 6 3 & 6 had a great relationship. 7 3 & 7 had a great relationship. 8 3 & 8 had a great relationship. 9 3 & 9 had a great relationship. In "The Three Threes", when problems happen, 9 splits into a trio of talented 3's. 10 3 & 10 had a great relationship. Trivia Nine is the only episode where 3 does not speak in. The regular 3 does not speak in The Three Threes either, although a trio of 3's with mustaches who call themselves "The Three Threes" do. 3 resembles Ronald McDonald due to them both resembling clowns. In How to Count, 3 counts improperly, just like 2 in the Numberjacks episode, Out for the Count. However, unlike Numberjack 2, she doesn't say the numbers in the wrong order, she counts everything as her number. 3 has a British accent of the region Lancashire. Quotes *''"Look at me!"'' *''"There's a flapjack snaffler on the loose!"'' *(As the Three Threes) "We three are The Three Threes!" *Ba, ba, ba! Counterparts Lemon (Inanimate Insanity)-Both are yellow and energetic. Gallery Three theme song.PNG|Three in the '''High Five! Theme song Three's wierd shape.png |What is this existing? Why is this existing? S2 E4.PNG |3 and 9 in "Nine" S2 E10.PNG |The Three Threes This won't do! I'm Three! I want to be the biggest!.PNG|3 saying she wants to be the biggest Don't...Count...Them..png|3 getting tickled by Fluffies, along with 1 and 2 Normal_Mustache_Three.PNG|Three Three #1 Thick_Mustache_Three.PNG|Three Three #2 Thin_Mustache_Three.PNG|Three Three #3 Who are you..PNG|Surprised 3 Three is tired.PNG|Tired 3 with her bottom block glowing Three is double tired.PNG|Tired 3 with her middle block glowing Three is triple tired.PNG|Tired 3 with her top block glowing 3 wakes up.PNG|3 wakes up before the Terrible Twos tickle her Scared Three.PNG|3 gets scared and starts to split into Ones 3 pulled offscreen.gif|3 pulled offscreen in "The Whole of Me" Balls land on 3.gif|3's juggling balls landing on her middle block F6A71CF7-3637-46CB-96B3-F01170952E1F.jpeg|Three IRL Sleeping_3_without_juggling_balls.PNG|3 sleeping without her juggling balls Sleeping_3.PNG|3 sleeping in the episode "The Terrible Twos" Sleeping 3 Closeup.PNG|3 sleeping just when she is about to get tickled by the Terrible Twos Sleeping_3_(Once_Upon_A_Time).PNG|Three sleeping in "Once Upon A Time" Sleeping_3_(Now_We_Are_Six_To_Ten).PNG|Three sleeping in "Now We Are Six To Ten" Category:Characters Category:Multiple Of 3 Numberblocks Category:Prime Numberblocks Category:Odd Numberblocks Category:Females Category:Numberblocks voiced by Beth chlamers Category:Characters with different accents Category:Triangular Numberblocks Category:Lucky Numberblocks ���� Category:2017